Le plus précieux des trésors
by Astharothe
Summary: Elle était la petite dernière. Ils étaient ses jumeaux de grand frère. Mais leur relation allait bien au-delà d'une simple fraternité, mais cela, seul eux trois le savaient. Ginny/Fred/George


Bonjour à tous et à toutes, me revoilà avec une petite fiction sur Harry Potter et plus exactement sur la relation Ginny/Fred/Georges. Rien d'incestueux dans cette fiction elle n'est qu'amour fraternel.

Pour ceux qui se demandent éventuellement si je vais continuer les fictions sur Fairy Tail et autre, la réponse est oui, j'en ai plusieurs en cours (sur mes différents sujets), j'en ai quelques une finies, mais étude oblige je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire.

Enfin, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

* * *

Son premier sourire, ce fut lorsqu'elle arriva enfin dans le Terrier. Molly, rentrée de la maternité, avait vu apparaître 6 têtes rousses âgées de 11 ans à 1 ans, pour son plus jeune fils. Ils étaient tous curieux de rencontrer l'unique fille Weasley, leur petite sœur, Ginerva. Molly déposa délicatement l'enfant dans les bras de son aîné, qui la passa ensuite à son cadet et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que 4 petits bras l'attrapent d'un même mouvement. Les jumeaux regardaient attentivement le petit être si fragile qu'ils tenaient entre leur mains.

-Elle est belle, souffla Fred.

-Elle semble si petite et si fragile, murmura Georges à son tour.

C'est alors que l'enfant ouvrit les yeux et regardant ses deux grands frères, leur sourit. Instantanément, les jumeaux tombèrent amoureux de ce sourire, son premier sourire. S'ils avaient su que leur plus grande histoire d'amour démarrerait d'un simple sourire, jamais ils ne l'auraient cru.

* * *

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, heureux comme jamais, quand ils entendirent que ses premiers mots n'étaient autre que leurs deux prénoms. Même mélangés et dit maladroitement, le sentiment de fierté qui serra leurs cœurs fut tel qu'ils lui sautèrent dessus, la prenant dans leurs bras et l'enlaçant, les larmes aux yeux. Ils savaient parfaitement que c'était parce que leur mère passait son temps à les gronder ou à les appeler, qu'ils étaient ceux dont elle avait prononcé le prénom, mais cela ne comptait pas à leur yeux. C'est ce jour là qu'ils trouvèrent le surnom qui ne la quitta plus jamais, occultant même son prénom originel, ''Ginny'' était née.

* * *

Son premier fou rire, ce fut quand elle eut 4 ans. Les jumeaux découvrant tout juste la magie avaient piégé leur frère Percy, celui-ci s'était retrouvé en slip, entouré de gnomes de jardins qui lui jetaient des tomates et de la terre au visage. Il lui avait fallu de longues minutes pour retrouver son calme, et même quand ce fut fait, elle se tenait le ventre douloureusement et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Pendant que leur mère les grondaient, les jumeaux n'avaient pas quitté leur petite sœur, ils n'auraient jamais pensé entendre un rire aussi beau que le sien et se promirent de le faire résonner à jamais entre les murs de leur maison biscornue.

* * *

Ses premières véritables larmes, elle les versa après être tombée du haut de l'arbre ou ils construisaient une cabane. Elle avait essayé de les suivre, du haut de ses six ans, et avait glissé de la branche, s'égratignant sur l'écorce alors qu'elle tentait de s'y accrocher. Aussitôt le duo descendit la rejoindre, l'un la prit dans ses bras alors que l'autre soufflait sur ses blessures aux coudes et aux genoux, elle se calma petit à petit retrouvant un sourire malgré les perles salées qui roulaient encore sur ses joues. Fred la mit sur son dos et partit en courant alors que Georges les poursuivait, faisant mine d'être un monstre voulant les manger, les larmes furent aussitôt remplacées par les rires des trois enfants. En se couchant ce soir là, les jumeaux se firent la promesse de ne plus jamais la faire pleurer et de tout faire pour que plus jamais son visage n'affiche une telle tristesse.

* * *

Ils se sentirent aussi heureux que triste en recevant leur lettre de Poudlard. Bien sûr ils étaient content d'entrer à l'école et avaient plus que hâte de s'y rendre, mais d'un autre côté, le fait de ne plus voir leur petite sœur tout les jours, de ne plus entendre son rire, de ne plus la faire sourire les peinait beaucoup. Cependant la rousse sembla encore plus sentimentale qu'eux puisque son visage passa immédiatement du rire aux larmes.

-C'est pas juste, grommela la petite fille de 8 ans, les larmes montant à ses yeux.

-Et bien Ginny, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda sa mère.

-Fred et Georges ils ont reçu leur lettre et moi pas...moi aussi je veux aller à Poudlard !

-Mais ma puce, tu sais bien que toi aussi tu recevras ta lettre quand tu auras 11 ans.

-Mais moi je voudrais que ce soit maintenant ! S'exclama t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de ses frères.

Ils se regardèrent tandis qu'ils sentaient les épaules de la petite fille s'agiter de soubresauts, signe qu'elle essayait de se retenir de pleurer. Ils la reculèrent d'un même mouvement et se mirent à sa hauteur pour lui faire face.

-T'inquiètes pas Ginny, on reviendra pour les vacances, commença Georges.

-Et on t'écrira tout les jours si tu veux, continua Fred.

-Et puis c'est très très très important qu'on aille à Poudlard, conclurent-ils ensemble.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle innocemment.

-Parce que comme ça, on apprendra pleins de sorts pour te protéger et pour te faire rire, fit l'un.

-Et on apprendra à monter sur un balais, comme ça on pourra t'emmener voler avec nous, lança l'autre.

Elle les regarda, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'ils venaient de lui dire, posant son regard sur tout les objets de la pièce qui les entourait avant de les regarder à nouveaux.

-Alors dans ce cas, il faut que vous y alliez, souffla t-elle en leur souriant.

Ils avaient sourit en réponse et Molly, qui avait observé toute la scène en silence, se rendit compte des très forts sentiments qui liaient ses trois enfants. Mais ce qui la toucha le plus était l'attitude des jumeaux envers la petite dernière, en effet si ceux-ci passaient leur temps à faire des blagues et à embêter leurs frères, face à elle ils devenaient plus sérieux et faisaient des promesse qu'ils tenaient toujours. C'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent à Griffondor et que Ginny reçu des lettres signées de leurs deux noms toute l'année.

* * *

Ils avaient angoissé lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, terrifiés à l'idée qu'elle pu être affectée à une autre maison que la leur, mais le choixpeau, qui se demandait combien encore de tête rousse il devrait coiffer, la dirigea comme le reste de sa famille vers Griffondor. Bien sûr elle les rejoins, s'installant entre eux dès qu'elle eut la réponse qu'elle attendait tant.

Ils veillaient de loin sur elle, s'assurant que tout se passait bien et qu'elle se faisait des amis. Bien sûr elle venait les voir au moins une fois par jour pour discuter avec eux ou simplement faire ses devoirs à leurs côtés.

Quand il fut découvert qu'elle avait été faite prisonnière du fou qui avait ouvert l'antre du monstre qui pétrifiait les élèves les uns après les autres, ils crurent mourir. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avaient-ils pu la laisser tomber ? Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas la protéger ? Ils lui avaient pourtant promis pendant les trois années qu'ils avaient passé séparés, alors comment ? Dès qu'elle fut libérée par Harry, ils se jurèrent que jamais plus elle ne souffrirait sans qu'ils ne se soient interposés, quitte à en mourir.

* * *

Les années passaient doucement et la petite fille devenait femme, s'éloignant peu à peu de ses frères, à leur plus grande peine. Bien sûr ils avaient toujours su que cela arriverait un jour, mais ils avaient espérés que ce serait le jour ou son nom de famille changerait. Elle sortait avec des garçons qu'ils connaissaient et qu'ils avaient envie de menacer à mort, mais elle les en avait dissuadé, lui faisant comprendre que s'ils intervenaient dans sa vie amoureuse, ils découvriraient la mini Molly Weasley qui se cachait en elle. Ils gardaient alors un œil sur elle, de loin, veillant que ceux qui lui faisaient du mal reçoivent la punition qu'ils méritaient, ils veillaient aussi, fier d'elle, lors des matchs de Quidditch depuis qu'elle avait rejoins l'équipe en troisième année. Pourtant quand ils la virent apprendre à combattre sous les consignes d'Harry, ils surent qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'eux. Malgré tout ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à la laisser se débrouiller seule, aussi ils l'aidaient dans l'ombre tout en faisant tourner en bourrique leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Un soir lorsqu'ils revinrent tard d'une retenue que la femme en rose leur avait imposé, ils furent surpris de la trouver sur le canapé de la salle commune les attendant. En les voyant entrer, elle se leva précipitamment et attrapa leur deux mains blessées. Ils virent une larme couler le long de sa joue, aussitôt ils lui relevèrent la tête.

-T'en fait pas Gin', c'est rien, ça aura disparu dans trois jours tout au plus, commença Georges.

-Et puis ça valait le coup, rien que me souvenir de la tête de cette ville chouette avec des pustules sur le visage pourrait me faire mourir de rire.

La jeune femme restait silencieuse, les sourcils froncés et le visage grave.

-Gin', arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça, on est grand, on sait s'occuper de nous tout seul, dit finalement Georges, plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Et moi, je ne suis pas assez grande ? Je sais très bien que vous lui avez fait avaler une de vos ''pilules à pustule'' à cause de la remarque qu'elle m'a faite en cours, moi aussi je peux me défendre seule !

-Peut-être, mais tu es et tu resteras toujours notre petite sœur et nous tes invincibles grands frères, c'est de notre devoir de te protéger, sourit Fred.

Elle sourit tendrement avant de les prendre tout les deux dans ses bras, murmurant un doux ''merci'' avant de monter se coucher. Ils ne regrettaient en rien la douleur dans leurs mains si cela leur permettait d'entendre leur précieuse petite sœur les remercier.

* * *

Ils avaient vu d'un bon œil l'annonce de sa mise en couple avec le meilleur ami de leur jeune frère, ils savaient qu'elle l'avait aimé dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu et que tout ses copains n'avaient été que des amourettes de jeune adolescente qui découvre les joies de la vie.

Ils s'étaient bien sûr portés volontaire pour la soirée de transfert d'Harry de Privet Drive au Terrier. La dernière des Weasley s'était elle aussi portée volontaire, mais avait été écartée, jugée trop jeune pour assister à un tel événement.

-T'inquiète pas, on te le ramènera entier ton copain, sourit Fred en la voyant se ronger les ongles, comme elle le faisait enfant lorsqu'elle était angoissée.

-Mais oui ne t'en fait pas, il est entre de bonnes mains avec nous tous autour de lui, assura Georges.

-Et vous, qui sera là pour vous protéger ? Lâcha t-elle avant de sortir de la maison, tachant de contenir les sanglots d'inquiétude qui l'animaient.

Les jumeaux furent touchés par cette simple phrase, elle s'inquiétait pour eux au point de s'en rendre malade et pour eux deux, cela voulait tout dire. Ils la rejoinrent dehors et, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfant, grimpèrent la rejoindre dans la cabane devenue trop petite et ayant perdu son toit et un de ses murs. Elle y était assise, les jambes pendant dans le vide, regardant les étoiles dans le ciel. Ils s'installèrent de part et d'autre de la jeune femme passant chacun un bras autours de ses épaules.

-T'en fait pas pour nous Gin', on s'en sortira, on s'en sort toujours non ? Questionna simplement Georges.

-Et puis on est tes invincibles grands frères, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien nous arriver ? Relança Fred avec un sourire.

-Promettez moi de faire attention à vous et de revenir vivant, souffla t-elle laissant les larmes dévaler ses joues.

-Promis Ginny ! Finirent les deux hommes d'une même voix avant de serrer fort leur petite sœur dans leurs bras.

* * *

''Invicible'' ce mot résonnait aux oreilles de Fred alors qu'il découvrait son double allongé sur le canapé du Terrier, un trou béant sur le côté de la tête, à l'endroit exact ou aurait du se trouver son oreille. Pour la deuxième fois de leur vie, ils n'avaient pas pu tenir une promesse à leur petite sœur. Il vit Georges ouvrit les yeux douloureusement, il lui sourit, comprenant la douleur qu'il ressentait, lui-même sentait comme un picotement accompagné d'un bourdonnement sourd dans son oreille gauche. ''Encore un truc de jumeaux'' pensa t-il. Il vit alors les yeux de son double s'écarquiller, il se retourna et vit avec horreur la rousse s'approcher d'eux. Aussitôt il se leva, la pris dans ses bras, la soulevant du sol, et l'emmena dehors.

-Désolé Gin', murmura t-il, Harry, tu veux bien rester avec elle et l'empêcher de rentrer ?

-Fred ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? S'écria t-elle énervée.

-Pour la même raison que d'habitude, pour te protéger petite sorcière.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front avant de filer rejoindre son frère qui gémissait de douleur. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et les posa sur Fred.

-Merci, souffla t-il, je ne supporte pas qu'elle me voit comme ça…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Georges, pense à toi avant tout...

-Invincible hein ? Lança t-il à son frère sachant que comme lui, ce mot revenait le hanter.

* * *

C'était la dernière ligne droite, s'ils gagnaient ce soir tout était finis, la paix reviendrait et enfin elle ne risquerait plus rien. Les deux frères s'étaient assurés que sont poste soit au cœur de l'école, au côté de leur plus grand frère, ainsi elle était protégée. Bill était de loin le meilleur sorcier de leur famille, après leur père bien évidemment, aussi ils ne craignaient rien pour leur sœur et se donnaient à fond dans leurs combats respectifs.

Quand un mangemort osa insulter la rousse devant Fred, il vit rouge et le poursuivit jusque dans les couloirs du château, quand il vit sa petite sœur apparaître au détour d'un couloir, il hurla son nom. Elle vit alors avec horreur son frère lancer un ''Avada Kedavra'' avant que le mur à ses côtés n'explose l'ensevelissant. Georges qui arriva quelques secondes après hurla à Bill d'emmener Ginny ailleurs pendant qu'il secourrait leur frère. Il savait qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chances pour que Fred s'en soit sorti vivant et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit blessé ou pire. Il déblaya seul les gravas et transporta son frère dans la grande salle.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la lumière blanche le brûla. Il était complètement désorienté, la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il avait lancé un sort impardonnable devant sa sœur et que le mur à sa droite avait explosé. Était-il mort ? Sûrement, cela l'attristait, il aurait aimé pouvoir voir sa sœur et son frère pour leur dire combien il les aimait. Soudain, il réalisa qu'une pression était exercée sur sa main droite, sans doute lui tenait-on la main. Il tourna la tête et rencontra deux grands yeux chocolats qu'il connaissait bien, ils était emplis de larmes, pourtant Fred aurait pu jurer qu'elle était au comble du bonheur.

-Fred ! Hurla t-elle en lui sautant au coup, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

-Salut Gin', murmura t-il d'une voix rauque, comme si ses cordes vocales n'avaient pas servit depuis des années.

-Salut frangin, lança une voix qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille à sa gauche.

Son double s'approcha de lui posant une main sur son épaule, un sourire heureux et soulagé sur le visage.

-Tu nous as fait peur tu sais ? Continua t-il, pendant que la rousse se reculait essuyant ses joues humides.

-Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, renifla t-elle.

-Tu ne te souvient pas, je me trompe ? Fit Georges en voyant son air surpris, bois un coup, tu dois avoir soif.

L'homme alité s'exécuta, il sentit l'eau couler le long de sa gorge adoucir le feu qui le brûlait à chaque inspiration. Quand il reposa son verre, son double s'assit au pied de son lit.

-Tu as été ensevelit sous les décombres d'un mur qui a explosé lors de la bataille, commença le rouquin.

-On a cru que tu était mort, s'étouffa la benjamine.

-Mais je suis vivant, reprit-il avec un sourire tout en se raclant la gorge.

-Fred, tu as passé presque deux mois dans le coma, murmura la jeune femme.

À l'instant même, le blessé eut l'impression de retomber des dizaines d'années en arrière, il se trouvait face à une petite fille qui avait peur que ses frères ne la quittent et ne l'oublient après leur entrée à l'école. Un regard à son frère lui indiqua qu'il avait la même sensation. Il lui attrapa le menton, l'obligeant à plonger ses yeux dans les siens, collant leur deux fronts.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Nous sommes tes invincibles grands frères, il en faut bien plus pour nous abattre.

Elle sourit, les larmes aux yeux et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de prendre la main de ses deux frères dans les siennes.

-Maintenant il n'y a plus rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-elle presque hésitante.

-Non Gin', il n'y a plus rien à craindre, assura Georges, nous ne risquons plus rien.

* * *

Ils la regardaient danser au milieu de la foule, elle était si belle dans sa robe blanche, ses cheveux détachés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules nues. Le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage transmettait le bonheur qui l'habitait en ce moment même, bonheur partagé par tout ceux qui l'entouraient. Les deux hommes si semblables avaient, eux aussi, un sourire sur les lèvres, mais celui-ci était bien plus doux, empreint de sentiments profonds et sincères. Ils ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux d'elle, aussi lorsque son regard se posa sur eux, souriant et plein de vie, ils eurent un mouvement de tête auquel elle répondit. D'un même mouvement ils s'avancèrent vers elle et son cavalier.

-Nous permettrais-tu de t'emprunter ta cavalière un instant ? Demandèrent-ils au jeune homme.

-Bien sûr, sourit-il.

Ils tendirent tout deux une main à la jeune femme qui rit en les voyant faire, dès qu'elle les prit, ils l'attirèrent contre eux, la soulevant dans les airs. Elle valsait avec eux, ne touchant pas le sol, coincée entre ses deux frères qui n'avait de cesse de la faire tourner dans les airs. Ils avaient très souvent dansé ainsi quand ils était plus jeune, la petite fille qu'elle était alors riait et s'amusait tellement des frasques de ses deux frères qu'elle leur demandait sans cesse de le refaire.

Cette fois-ci cependant, la jeune femme ne riait pas, le sourire sur ses lèvres était bien plus fort que ça, il reflétait tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour eux, toute la confiance, tous les souvenirs. Lorsqu'enfin ils la reposèrent au sol, ils s'inclinèrent avant de venir poser tendrement deux baisers sur son front. Ils se reculèrent alors lançant en l'air l'un de leur célèbre feu d'artifice.

Quand il se finit, des lettres se formèrent dans le ciel, faisant pleurer la jeune mariée.

''À notre si précieuse petite sœur, nous t'aimerons pour toujours''

Ils l'avaient aimé dès qu'ils l'avaient vue et ils l'aimeraient jusqu'à ce que leur cœur cesse de battre. Après tout, Ginny avait toujours été leur plus précieux trésor.


End file.
